BioShocked
by Sierra.BN312
Summary: "Regain the friendship, regain the memory, regain the power and regain purpose." That's what they told me when I asked about the job. I don't who this girl is, but she may end up knowing what all this means. All I have to do is get her out of the city with my new partner here; Booker DeWitt, and everything will be clear to me.


**And here we are with a new story possibility! Right now, I'll post this up and see how people like it, if they don't then I'll put it on the backburner like I've done with Star Wars: Requiem. If they do, then I'll be putting it up front with my other stories.**

* * *

"… _are you afraid of God?"_

" _No, I'm not afraid of God, having stared one down already…but I'm afraid of losing what's most precious to me..."_

1912 – Coast of Maine

A young man sat in the back of a row boat in just some of his old casual clothes, in the middle of the rain, while two other people; a man and a woman from the sound of their voices were talking about some crap about the boat.

"Are you going to just sit there?"

"As opposed to what? Standing?"

"Not standing. Rowing."

"Rowing? I hadn't planned on it."

"So you expect me to shoulder the burden?"

"No. But I expect you to do all the rowing." The woman handed the young man a duffel bag with his name sewn into it: Naruto Uzumaki.

"What's in here?"

Well, he did have his name out for some work that he could do ever since the war ended…and the decision that haunted him that followed its end...

He opened up the zipper and found numerous things in it: Kunai, shuriken, his dad's old jonin uniform, even his mom's old short sword. But that wasn't just it. He rummaged through it as he found a couple of cards, one with drawings of an opened scroll, a key and a sword, while the other was with a golden angelic statue that said 'Monument Island'.

Then there was a picture of a girl that looked around his own age, though he didn't recognize her, which something in the back of his head told him that he should know. But then all of a sudden his nose started to bleed a bit when he tried to remember, odd... "That was, weird."

He zipped everything back up into the duffel bag, as the two other occupants were continuing with their bickering though he was able to see through the rain that a lighthouse was right ahead, most likely their destination.

"We've arrived." They pulled up alongside a ladder on the dock, which had seen better days. Naruto climbed up the ladder and turned back to ask until he found something thrown in his face, "Hey, what the hell..." He was about to ask what the hell it was until he felt, exactly what it was: His old headband.

"Just how did..." He was going to ask how they managed to get a hold of something he discarded practically two and half years ago, but he saw that they began to row back away from the dock towards the other shore, "Hey! Is someone gonna meet me here, or what?"

"I'd certainly hope so."

"It does seem like a dreadful place to be stranded."

"Perhaps 124 will prove successful this time."

They both just replied nonchalantly after another, "And where did you two get my old headband?"

"No idea what you're talking about." Well what a synchronized answer.

Naruto shook his head and looked back to the lighthouse with a bit of curiosity. This job seemed to not only begin to feel out of the ordinary, but he also started to get a sense of dread too. He walked up the dock to the main door of the place as the light went in its circular motion, warning stray ships of the craggy rocks and not to come this way, "Regain the friendship, regain the memory, regain the power, and regain purpose. That's what they told me about this damn job…maybe I shouldn't have taken it." He finally came up to the door and noticed a note with a small blood splatter on the piece of paper, and read it aloud.

"Uzumaki – Regain your friendship, and you'll regain a purpose. This is your one and only chance." Not foreboding at all, but he needed to get inside and out of the damn rain so he could suit up. Though his thoughts went back to those two in the row boat that hired him for this job. Were they the one's responsible for this? They had to be…could they be setting him up for what he did? Who could say, but he wasn't going to let his guard down. "Hello? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the guy that I'm fairly certain either you or those two from the row boat that brought me here hired me for the job. Is anyone here?"

He didn't get a response since all he could was some old dude over a radio, singing whatever it was, which wasn't too bad really, well for old timer stuff. Silently he unzipped the duffel bag and began to change into the uniform they gave him, which he was still trying to wrap his head around it.

For one, his dad's uniform was back in their old vacation house outside the village away from spying eyes as well as his mother's sword. Which he had been staying out at since the end, and his headband…that was something else altogether, to which he didn't want to start thinking about now. He now stood in the uniform with his mother's sword hidden away on the waist back of his waist, where he could draw it if need be. The kunai, shuriken and other various old ninja tools were put away in the pouches that he tied to his pants and the duffel bag secured tightly around his body at the back with his spare clothes and other things inside. As for the headband, he was tempted to just throw it back into the ocean and let it sink to the bottom, forgetting the thing ever existed, but he didn't as he felt that odds were, it'd come back in his face yet again. Though he wasn't going to wear it, instead he just put it in the duffel.

He didn't deserve to wear it, not anymore. It reminded him of the days when things were just so much easier, and he didn't want to dwell on the past.

He walked by a silver bowl with clear water in it and above held a sewn worded plaque that said, 'Of thy sins, shall I wash thee'.

"What a load of crap...can't wash sins and other stuff like that away, it's not that easy."

He walked up the staircase to the second floor and passed by yet, another one of those religious forgiveness bullshit to which he didn't even believe in. He saw a desk, a bed with a mattress, a radio with the tunes on, as well as a map and other things.

"Ok, time to see if the phone works…" Naruto walked over and picked the phone up seeing as the design was different from the one he was used to seeing, though after putting up either side, he got no dial tone, "…and it's dead, completely. Yeah that's not a bad sign at all, along with the small blood trails leading up the stairwell. And the radio playing with furniture strolled around like a struggle happened."

He pressed onwards to the top and came to the sight of a man with a bag over his head and a large pool of blood surrounding his body and a wound right in his face. Yeah, maybe he shouldn't have taken this job.

"Fuck me."

It was evident that the guy had been tortured for info, not that hard to figure out as he had seen it before. Though what caught his attention was the sign hung from around his neck, 'Don't disappoint us, but don't disappoint yourself.'

"How the hell can I disappoint myself?" That just made him scratch his head, "Tch, whatever. Let's just get this crap over with." He continued up the stairs until he came to the top and noticed that only the light itself was the only thing up here, though the elegant design of the door was interesting to note, as it had the, "Wait a minute, that card." Naruto pulled out the card with the symbols and that they each had a number next to them. The ringing order was what it was, "Ok, so one, two and then two."

'Ding! Dong, dong! Dang, dang!'

At first, nothing happened, which was confusing the hell out of him now, "Ok, that's it when I find those two I'm gonna…" but then the sky responded back to him with blaring red lights in the same pattern, "…what the hell?!" Naruto was honestly not expecting this at all. The lighthouse and the blaring lights went again.

The light disappeared and in its place, was fancy leather chair that popped up from the bottom and folded out ever so nicely. "Ok, so they want me to sit in the damn thing."

Securing everything before sitting down, he made sure nothing was going to fall off. As he sat down metal clamps came down on his wrists a little tight, and he heard a woman's voice over a speaker, _"Make yourself ready, pilgrim_ _. The bindings are there as a safeguard."_

As it spoke, several metal sections began to rise up and surround and encase him. The chair suddenly swung downward and showed off that it was some sort of silo and the chair swung back upright into its original place.

"Ok, just stay calm and bite the shuriken."

He was trying to reassure himself that he'd be alright, though it was in short supply at the moment. The woman over the speaker spoke again, _"Ascension...ascension in the count of five...count of four...three...two...one...ascension...ascension..."_ The device he was then shot off into the air, crap!

"Please don't let this be a bomb, please don't let this be a bomb!"

 _"Five thousand feet...ten thousand feet...fifteen thousand..."_

Naruto close his eyes in the end, not wanting to see the fire, nor going out this way, but then he felt a ray of light enter the window out of the contraption, _"Hallelujah."_

He opened his eyes to the sight, and was amazed out of all of the crap he had seen, the only thing that he could compare it to was the Land of Sky's old fortress, but this...this was on a completely different level entirely.

"Wha..."

He saw the giant winged statue from the postcard, he saw buildings, bridges, other flying balloons that ferried people too and from places, he saw platforms connecting and disconnecting from one another.

He had to blink several times to adjust to the bright light of the sun. This was not what he originally expected.

As the machine began its decent back down, he saw the picture of of an old man with swept back hair, a beard which was rounded down to the bottom of his neck and a white complexion, "Our Prophet, Father Comstock. Hope this guy doesn't actually see the future, otherwise I'm screwed."

Naruto jolted in the chair as the machine sat down and began lowering down into a building with some children singing, which wasn't bad in his opinion, in the whole religious chapel sort of sense if you digged it. He read the words that were cut out of the metal as he descended further into the building.

"Why would he send his savior unto us, if we will not raise a finger for our own salvation? And though we deserved not his mercy, he has led us to this new Eden. A last chance for redemption. Huh, redemption…I'm not sure if some people can be redeemed." The Last sentence was mostly to himself. The rocket finally stopped and it opened up to a rotunda with a large mural of Comstock leading several people into the city he just entered.

"Guess they spared no expense with the Welcome Center." The clamps undid themselves and let Naruto walk freely as he massaged his wrists to get the ache out of them. He looked up top to see more writing above the mural, 'And the Prophet shall lead the people to the New Eden.'

"Someone must have quite an ego, especially if they have a statue and another damn prophetic verse like that." He looked off to the side and saw a stone statue and above it, had the verse, or more like brainwashing prophecy in his own opinion, 'The Seed of the Prophet, shall sit the throne, and drown in flames the mountains of man.'

As he took a step down, he realized that the whole damn place was covered in several inches of water, "Who's great idea was this?" Turns out there was a waterfall that poured it out by the gallons more than likely, there were dozens of candles lit up and a few books set aside, most likely their religion. And while the hyme was nice at first, now it was just flat out annoying, "Ok, drown out the songs, get the hell out of here…" he pulled the picture of the girl back out and took a second look at it. It was from the side and the shot's quality was shoddy at best, most likely taken from outside a window, and no picture. Well at least he had her look down, though he turned it over to see that the two from the row boat had written down what her purpose was, "Get the girl out of the city, and to Paris unharmed. Alrighty then, got a damsel in distress to rescue, so put on your hero face when you finally see her Naruto."

Heh, if only he knew.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty then guys, yes! A Naruto/BioShock Infinite story this time! I loved the absolute crap out of this game and after playing through it multiple times, I just had to make one.**_

 _ **Don't worry, Booker will also be in this story, so no need to worry. Now as to why Naruto isn't wearing his headband, taking jobs from different people and his decision at the end of the war, will be revealed in due time. Hence why he didn't use any Jutsu on the scrolls he was given. Now with the whole 'regain the power' from the saying of the summary and the job description, well that should be a little obvious. And will this story continue onwards into the Burial At Sea DLC's? Yes, it will, and no there won't be a sad ending like in the game. Damn you Ken Levine for torching the franchise and running away. You easily could've left it open for 2K Marin to take over as they did a good job with BioShock 2, hopefully with the release of a The BioShock Collection and the new Twitter account is a hint to a possible new game in development.**_

 _ **Also, anyone ready for Underworld Blood Wars in January? I know I am. Yeah, I read a few spoilers online, but I won't let them ruin my time for the film, as I have enjoyed the franchise and Kate Beckinsale being a badass onscreen. Now as to why I am talking about Underworld now, is due to well, another idea hit me, and I can't get it out. Yes, it's another Naruto crossover and it will be an alternate take on Awakening, with the main pairing NarutoxEve, but it won't be just Naruto stuck in the place, but also Sasuke and Sakura. No, they won't be Vampires or Lycans or Hybrids, and they will have to deal with both Lycans as their enemies and Humans of Antigen and its associates and governments connections, and it will be titled "Shinobi Among Immortals".**_

 _ **Another story that I'm wanting to do is a Rosario + Vampire crossover, as both mangas are at an end, and I felt that the authors just didn't really do the endings justice IMO, and it will be titled "When Things go Bump in the Night".**_

 _ **Now with my other stories, I will be creating a weekly order for them:**_

 **A Long Way from Home** **and its companion** **What If…A Long Way from Home?**

 **Life Within Death**

 **Lost Brother of the Pure Hearted**

 **Will There Ever Be a Brighter Future?**

 **BioShocked**

 **Shinobi Among Immortals**

 **When Things Go Bump in the Night**

 _ **Also, I am up for playing on Xbox Live on Xbox One or Xbox 360, and the main games I'm able to play with others:**_

 **Halo Wars**

 **Halo: Reach**

 **Halo: The Master Chief Collection**

 **Halo 5: Guardians**

 **Gears of War**

 **Gears of War 2**

 **Gears of War 3**

 **Gears of War: Judgment**

 **Gears of War: Ultimate Edition**

 **Gears of War 4**

 **Killer Instinct**

 **Far Cry 3**

 **Far Cry 4**

 **Rainbow Six Vegas**

 **Rainbow Six Vegas 2**

 **Battlefield 1**

 **Dragon Age: Inquisition**

 **Mass Effect 3**

 **Mortal Kombat X**

 **Dead Space 2**

 **Dead Space 3**

 **Injustice: Gods Among Us**

 **Mortal Kombat 2011**

 **Burnout Paradise**

 _ **Sadly, I do not have PlayStation Plus, so sorry PS3 and 4 fans. My Gamertag is**_ **Kry Daddy 117 _, so just hit me up over your consoles, Smartglass Apps, or your laptop on the Xbox site_** _ **.** **And if you aren't in a club right now, come join the Classic Halo Club, where we play through a lot of old school Halo games on CE, 2 and 3. Make sure to drop a review, and read my other stories on my profile, and I'm also going to be issuing a third challenge on my profile soon, so keep a look out for it. See ya guys next time, and have a Happy New Year :) !**_


End file.
